once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Life's Blood
"Life's Blood" is the 33rd episode of Once Upon a Virus. Summary Justine reveals to the others that there may be a way to undo the damage done to Storywik, but such a feat would have to come at the cost of someone's life - could this all end in disaster? Meanwhile, Joe and Emma reconnect from their conjoining cells, and Joanna's sky palace sets a course for somewhere very special. And in the past, we see what happened to Primadonna Girl after her husband sent her through a Hyperlink to Tinychat. Plot Joe gets to his feet, still shocked to be faced with his childhood girlfriend Emma in the conjoining cell next to him amidst the dungeons of Joanna's sky palace, which they can feel is once again taking flight. "How are you… here?" Joe asks, confused. "I dunno…" Emma tells him, tearing up a little, "This crazy woman with these really gross eyes kept telling me that I was her daughter and that my name is 'Emma Cassidy Lover' and… that I'm magic, and… and… I'm just gonna go back to 'I dunno'." "Well," comments Joe as he comes to realize that Joanna is this girl's mother, "At least I finally know what your surname is." "Huh?" "Seer," he says, "That woman you're talking about, I know her and… her surname is Seer." "Seer…" Emma utters, "Well I change it enough, so it might as well be." "How did things work out with that family you got adopted into?" "Good," she reveals, "But I left home as soon as I could; wanted to start living my life." "We are aboard a flying palace," Joe points out, "If that's not living, what is?" "We are?" she asks. "Yeah," Joe tells her, "And all that stuff that crazy woman was telling you… it's true. Magic is real. I recently moved to this town and found a bunch of people who'd been transported from another realm, including my own parents, and… a whole bunch of insane stuff has happened to me since then. You probably don't believe me, but…" "I do," she says. "What?" "I do believe you," she continues, "I mean… what you're saying is crazy, but… it's no crazier than the situation we're in. And that lady was crying blood. Besides… I'd be able to tell if you were lying." He smiles, and he tells her that it's nice to see her again. She responds by saying that it's nice to see him too. Primadonna Girl is standing with the rest of the group inside The Sword and Hammer, and flashes begin to go through her mind. She flashes to Reginafan2626 ripping her away from her baby girl ("Stolen Heart"), her daughter asking her who she is, not recognizing her own mother ("Two's Company"), Justine punching her in the face after she regains her true memories ("Our True Selves"), her saying that she despises Prima after what she did to her ("Happy Birthday, Ms. President"), and finally Lady telling her, "You get zero – repeat: zero – say in what I do… after what you did to me… violating my mind like that… and then you started this whole apocalyptic mess! You're lucky we don't throw you on the other side of this shield, because you deserve to be having your bones scavenged by zombies right now…" ("Papa Don't Preach") Tears come to her eyes as she doesn't see her daughter amidst the group of survivors. In flashback, Taylor Alison Swift can be seen with her daughter, trying to teach her how to sing properly. She emits a beautiful melody, while Primadonna Girl emits an awful caterwauling. Taylor sighs, telling her child that she has absolutely no pitch or rhythm, going on to wonder aloud how one could fail to grasp this, especially since the art form of singing stretches so far back within their heritage. "I'm sorry, mother…" Prima croaks, her throat sore. "No you're not," Taylor tells her, "I'll tell you what you are: you are abhorrent. A terrible excuse for a daughter who was sent into my life to burden it and bring shame upon be and my entire family! Heck, the entirety of the Glee Wiki!" "Well I'm sorry I don't live up to your standards!" Prima yells as she gets to her feet in defiance, crying, "But it's not my fault! You're just an awful mother!" Taylor is shocked by her daughter's forwardness. "I never had any choice but to be what I am…" Prima utters as she wanders outside, where Josh is standing with Rockaboss the horse. "What's that?" Josh asks, barely having heard her, and Prima tells him, "I never had much examples in the way of mothers when I was growing up." "Oh, you mean your mom released a zombie apocalypse too? Crazy," he comments, and Prima explains to her husband, "I… was angry. Intensely angry… I just wanted a way to make myself feel better… I'd take it back if I could." "And if the zombies were still under your control," Josh wonders, "You'd wanna take it back then?" Prima cannot answer, and so she simply changes the subject, "There are more of them at the shield than usual," she says, pointing out the zombies right on the outside of the force-field, "I think it's been weakening – ever since we tore that hole in it to let Lady through." "Let's just hope it holds out…" says Josh. "Speaking of Lady…" Prima says, "Where is she?" Justine and Dlrgirl75 continue to sit within Joanna's apartment, looking over the book they found which tells them how to undo a genie's wish. "What do you mean my mother would have to die?" Lady wonders. "Well," Dlr explains, "It says here that the person whose wish it was must be suspended over my container," she holds up her golden lamp, "With magic as a specific spell is said; this spell will drain the wisher's blood and undo the wish." "Any chance you could get away with just draining a little bit of blood?" Justine questions. "No, it says it has to be life's blood," Dlr informs her, "Which means, enough to kill you." She keeps reading, and soon says, "Oh, but the good news is, if you do this spell and undo the wish, you'd get an extra wish." "If my mother did this… and I got an extra wish… would I be able to wish her back to life?" "I'm afraid no magic is powerful enough to raise the dead," Dlrgirl tells her. Lady sighs, and asks her genie if doing this would turn all the current zombies back into human beings… but Dlr isn't sure, telling her (now former) mistress that it's a distinct possibility. "Ugh, why am I even considering this?" Justine asks herself, feeling incredibly guilty, "I can't kill my own mother… but I also can't let people continue to suffer… I'll take it to the group," she decides, "And they can choose what's best for everyone." She then whispers to herself, "Sorry, mom…" "Why are you telling me this?" Prima asks, slowly approaching Lady Junky on the table; she picks her up. "Isn't it obvious?" Reginafan asks in turn. Suddenly, Lady Junky disappears in a flurry of black smoke, appearing in her father's arms, and Prima yells, "No!" Then her husband's magic makes her begin to levitate, floating towards the Hyperlink; her tiara falls from her head. "Reginafan, no! Please! Not Lady! Not my baby! Please! No! You can't take her, no! Not my baby! Reginafan please! My baby! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" But he doesn't stop, and it isn't long until she's forced through the Hyperlink and into a new site – Reginafan's magic smashes it once she's gone through (see "Stolen Heart"). We see as Primadonna Girl falls out on the other side of the Hyperlink, crying immensely as she falls into the muck of the dull Tinychat forest. The portal behind her has disappeared thanks to Reginafan smashing it, and Prima gets to her hands and knees, still crying and uttering her daughter's name in succession. "What's that?" asks a nearby voice, and Prima looks frightened as the sound of hoofs approaches. She gets to her feet, with some struggle, and she sees Moolissa Braxton the cowtaur coming towards her with a spell book in tow. Frightened, she begins running away, through the woods while in a devastated state. She ends up tripping as this monstrous Gaypride chases her, and she doesn't get up. She just cries into the ground. And then Moolissa approaches from behind, laughing to herself as she prepares a torturous spell from her book. "Well would you look at that," says the cow, "A free slave." She cackles and moos. Prima just cries. Prima continues to stand with Josh in the present as Justine and Dlr approach, the latter with the book in tow; a torn off piece of paper has been stuck in between the pages, acting as a bookmark to the needed paragraph and spell. Both of Justine's parents are happy to see her, but she appears sad and despondent, and they wonder what's wrong. Other members of the group head outside, seeing that Lady Junky has returned, to see if she's okay. "I have something to tell mom," Justine reveals, "Or rather… everyone…" She's gathered the group's attention now, but has trouble saying anything, and so Tiago kindly encourages her to speak. "Me and Dlrgirl…" she says, "We found something… at Joanna's apartment…" Dlrgirl hands Justine the book. Meanwhile, Joanna sits on her throne in the sky palace as she watches Liz, who's been forced into a stereotypical maid's uniform, wipe down a table. She eyes up her sword, Rena's gun and Joe's bow and arrows, which have been tied in a net and dangled from the ceiling to torment them, and Peep smiles. She then turns to the tent next to her throne, and there's another tent next to it. Rena is sitting outside the second, smaller tent with a collar and leash around his neck, tied to a stake which is sticking out of the floor. He looks entirely grumpy, and DavidTennantismyAngel sits next to him, laying down some ground rules such as that she gets first go at the food bowl, and she's the one who brings back the twig and gets a treat when Joanna feels like playing fetch. David then gets up and approaches her mistress, who continues to hold the GIF as she presides over all of this on her throne, and she asks her what the next course of action is. "I plan on merging Earth and Tumblr, of course," she says, twirling the GIF around in her hand and liking the feel of it. "But," she says, "To make sure it's a success… I must first test the spell in a more controlled location. Mantizoids!" she calls, "Set a new course for my sky palace… we're going to a quaint little town known as Storywik." Some Mantizoids in the throne room nod as they go to carry out their mistress' order, and Rena and Liz look to one another with worry on their faces. "That's right," Joanna tells them, "Nurse Seer is coming home." "You found this in Nurse Seer's apartment?" Josh is asking as he reads over the highlighted paragraph of the book, following Justine's announcement, "Of course it involves blood then…" "Are you… seriously considering doing this?" Primadonna Girl asks her husband and daughter worriedly, "I… I could…" "Die?" asks Josh, "Like the countless masses you doomed with your wish?" "Like that's any different from all the innocent people you executed in your time, hubby dearest!" she argues. "This is probably what's best for the group…" TV Aficionado points out, approaching. "And who asked you, grandpa?!" Prima exclaims, going to use magic to make him go away but remembering the cuffs on her wrists that Sannse re-installed before she died; she clenches her fists in rage. "What happened to all of you bunch being heroes?" she wonders, then turning to Justine as she begins to tear up, "Talk some sense to these people, Lady Junky." Justine just closes her eyes, taking a deep breath, and Prima is shocked, proceeding to walk away in a huff. Primadonna Girl has been in Tinychat for a few months now, as can be told by her rags and generally dishevelled nature; her sanity is already going due to both her isolation and from being separated from her daughter for so long. Moolissa Braxton is forcing her to shovel demon horse manure, telling her to do a good job today or else she'll use her book on her, and Prima nods as she watches the cowtaur leave the stable. However, as she does so, Prima notices that she doesn't lock the door on her way out, and she appears excited. She waits for the sound of hoofs to grow fainter and fainter, before throwing her shovel aside and running towards this door, managing to open it before running away, hoping to make it to freedom. Just like Prima is running away from her family in the present day, and Lady tries calling after her mother. However, Prima vanishes in a flurry of pink-purple smoke before she can do so, and Justine just sighs, re-approaching her father and genie. She tells them that she just doesn't know what to do, and then notices all of the zombies lining up at the shield and wondering what's going on with that. Josh explains to her how the shield's been weakening due to the hole he and Prima temporarily punched into it, and his daughter looks frightened, saying, "This whole mess needs to be taken care of quickly then… I think I might just have an idea that'll fix all our problems." "Lady Junky, Lady Junky, Lady Junky," Prima keep chanting to herself as she runs towards a cave, hoping for sanctuary. In her frightened frustration, she picks up a nearby rock and hurls it at the cave wall, seeing that it leaves a colored mark. Curious, she approaches the rock and picks it up, scraping it across the wall and realizing that she can write with it. And so she does. She fills the walls absolutely. She fills it with her daughter's name so that she doesn't forget it. She fills it with her husband's name so that she remembers who she wants to kill. Soon enough the cave is completely full of writing (see "Two's Company"), and Prima just stands there in the middle of it, totally insane. Looking at what she's done, she throws the rock down to the floor and bursts into tears, proceeding to fall asleep on a large sheet of slate. "Wake up, slave!" Moolissa is heard exclaiming the next morning, pointing her servant's on pitchfork at her. "You thought you could escape?!" she asks as Prima's eyes shoot open and she finds herself attempting to crawl backwards. Moolissa simply moves closer with the pitchfork in tow, forcing Prima up against the cold, grafitied cave wall. "Don't you understand, puny girl?" Moolissa asks with much ferocity, "Humans are slaves in this world! You'll never escape what you are… never!" "I'm never going to escape what I am…" Prima utters as she sits on a bed inside an open cell in the sheriff's station, "A villain… I'm a villain! I'm a villain! I'm a villain!" she rages, stomping her feet as her face becomes red with tears. Justine soon enters the station, telling her mother that she's been searching for her everywhere, but Prima advises her daughter to leave; "You don't wanna be near me right now…" "I think I do," Lady says, approaching; soon enough, she's sitting on the bed inside the open-door cell right beside her mother. "So… why you in here?" Justine asks. "It's where I deserve to be," Prima has decided, and Justine looks sorry for her. "That's what Alison Queen was always gonna be I guess… a jailbird." "Right…" Lady says, "How did you, um, teleport here... with those things on your wrists?" "Ever since that fairy died it's been... sporadic," Prima explains, "Seems to be working annoyingly well now though." There's an awkward pause where neither can think of anything to say. "I love you, Lady Junky," Prima says, turning to her, "I really, really love you… more than I've ever loved anything in my whole life." "I know," Justine understands, and Prima goes onto explain, "You were ripped from my arms when you were a baby… your father forced me through a Hyperlink to an unfamiliar land… he thought I just wanted to rob him, but… it was more than that… I spent my entire life being a weakling, I wanted a bot to make myself strong… and then I was stuck in that awful Tinychat… forced to be a slave for two decades of my life… it drove me insane… really insane… I'm not even sure I ever got over it, I… it was just… really… really horrible…" she weeps, and Lady looks further sorry for her mother, not having known most of this. "I'm not trying to defend what I've done," Prima assures her, "I know what I am." And then she starts again, stomping her feet and raging that she's a villain; screaming it in rapid succession. Justine grabs her mother's arm and makes her calm down, and Prima is left sitting there and breathing heavily. "I'm a villain," she again whispers, "And that's why I can't bring myself to do it." "Do what?" Justine asks. "Kill myself," Prima tells her. "That's okay," her daughter assures, "You don't have to save everyone, mother… because I will." "What do you mean?" "I'm your daughter… our blood is the same… I can perform the ritual… and I can die in your place." "What? No… Lady, no!" "It's alright, mother… you may be a villain, but I'm a hero… and this is what heroes do." "Lady, please, don't…" Prima utters, but she's too late. Justine stands up and exits the cell, using her magic to close the door and lock it, leaving her mother trapped behind bars. "You can't stop me," she tells her, then using her magic to move all the desks to the sides of the room, giving herself space. "Lady, don't!" "Rachel!" Justine exclaims, ignoring her mother, and Dlrgirl75 has no choice but to appear with her lamp in tow, still under Lady's control if she's serious about performing this ritual. Outside, a zombie breaks through the shield, and then another, and the group is forced to fight. One of the members grabs his gun and shoots one. Lady hears the gunshot, and she says that it's time, ordering a crying Dlrgirl to set her lamp down on the floor, and she does it, then handing Justine the book with the spell in it. Justine begins reading it and, as she does so, she finds herself elevating above the lamp, hovering there like a beautiful goddess as she reads the unrecognizable words. "You don't have to do this…" Dlr utters, while Prima just screams from within her cell, begging her daughter to stop. Joe and Emma are both sitting down in their conjoining cells, chatting to one another about all the madness they've had to face. Joe talks about how he was chased through a land called Wikia by a couple of whackos, and Emma talks about how she refused to go with Joanna and so she got kidnapped and thrown in a cell, having been told that she'll be dealt with later. "Can I just say," she eventually comes out with, "I'm sorry… for abandoning you as a kid. I mean, I betrayed all that I kept telling you, I just…" "It's okay," Joe assures her, "I understand and… I've moved past it." She pushes her hand through the bars between them, and he takes it in his. They smile, briefly… and then Joe jerks suddenly backwards, and Emma asks him what's wrong. "I don't know…" he admits, "I just got this horrible sensation that… that something really bad is about to happen." Lady Junky continues to hover above Dlrgirl75's golden lamp, reading the final words from the book before letting it drop to the floor. Once the spell has been chanted in its entirety, a hole opens in Justine's chest; a hole in her heart. It ruptures, allowing blood to spill over the lamp. The dying Administrator smiles, however, for the magic has made it so that this process is almost painless. "Justine…" Dlr finds herself uttering between Primadonna Girl's rampant screams of defiance, but the beautiful blonde assures them that it's okay… "This is what has to happen." Aboard the sky palace, Rena feels a sudden twinge in his chest… and then it's all-out pain. Blood continues to pour from Justine's heart, bringing this ritual to near-completion. Outside, Josh and the rest of the group are fighting the horde of zombies which have made their way past the weakened shield. He manages to behead one with his scythe, burning another, but then one sneaks up on him from behind and bites his neck. Lady smiles as she accepts what's happening to her. "Please stop!" Prima begs, "Please!" "I'm sorry mother…" Justine utters, "But I have to do this…" Rena is now writhing around on the floor of the sky palace, screaming with pain. His true love is dying, and he feels it. But there's nothing he can do about it. Liz looks noticeably worried as his screams fill the throne room. "Like I said, you may be a villain," Lady continues, "But this is me… being a hero." "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Rena rages in the sky palace; the pain of it all finally causes him to pass out. Outside The Sword and Hammer, Josh rises from the ground, groaning and drooling; he's a zombie now. "Justine, please don't…" Dlr begs. "You said…" Lady recalls, momentarily groaning in some pain, "You said… that if I did this… that I'd get an extra wish… Well… Rachel… I wish for you to be free!" And, just like that, Dlrgirl75 is no longer a genie. She's Rachel again, the witch. Josh roams around, looking for flesh to eat. Joanna and David stare confused at the unconscious Rena, and the former's magic forces him back into his tent. Liz is frightened. The last of Lady's blood is drained, and those around her continue to shed tears. "There's no need," she assures them, "This… is a good thing." And then there's a bright flash of white light. Outside, Josh sits up, no longer a zombie. He picks up his scythe, which is lying next to him, and gets to his feet, met with shock: all the people that were zombies… are now humans again. Alive and well. He laughs happily, and exclaims, "They did it!" But then he realizes, "That means… no!" He runs towards the sheriff's station, where he expects to find his dead wife… but he's wrong. His daughter's corpse lies there, her blood all over the floor and the lamp that's beside her, a hole in her chest. "I'm sorry…" Dlrgirl75 tells the Evil Bureaucrat as he throws his scythe to the floor, running towards Justine. "I couldn't stop her…" Prima utters, still locked inside her cell, "I tried… but she wouldn't listen." Josh uses his magic to set her free, and then he's just kneeling beside Lady Junky, propping her up and hoping for revival. When he realizes there's no chance of one, he just cries and screams to the heavens. And then Primadonna Girl approaches, and joins him. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Primadonna Girl-Centric